


The Backstage

by Summertime_Snow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Domestic Violence, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magical Cultures Around the Globe, Original Character(s), Time Travel, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Snow/pseuds/Summertime_Snow
Summary: Tom, Severus, and Harry shared three facts; They had less than spectacular childhood, They could never trust adults, and They had a friend who accepted who they really were. A friend who'd appear out of nowhere, and disappear into nothingness in a second. A friend who would go tell the world to fuck off just for them.





	1. Fate, Time, Magic, And Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> ...This happen to be my first fanfic (if I count unpublished, unfinished works actually fourth, though) and I'm not a native speaker of English. I considered writing this in my mother lauguage, but original was written in English and I just could not imagine characters talking in different way.  
> This work contains a Orignial Charcter (OC). I really do hope she's not a Mary Sue nor a two-demensional, but that is for you readers to decide. I can only hope for the best, really. 
> 
> Please, enjoy.
> 
> Oh, I almost forgot. I got no beta to correct my mistake. Sorry for grammar, spelling and any other errors you might discover.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter can't and won't be mine, never. Rather sorry for myself on that note. Good for you, J. K. Rowling...

**Fate, Time, Magic, And Atlantis**

 

Long, long time ago, eons ago before all the universes, There were three women who were bored. Very bored. Well, more like 'being' but later humankind would describe them as female, so let's just say 'woman'. They knew Something was going to happen but didn't know what it was. They were just there, waiting and waiting and waiting.

Fate felt a pull so she waved it away with her hand, irritated.  
Then, a big explosion happened.  
Time started to feel something so she let that feeling flow through her.  
Few moments later, smaller but still big explosions went off.  
A dot began to expand and each one grew into a small universe.  
Three women watched them happen.  
each universe was unique in one way and Magic, tired of waiting around, just walked into a world.  
Two women watched her go. Fate was scowling but didn't say anything.  
Time made worlds flow forward and expand, and Fate shaped the way.  
Magic, inside one of the smaller universe, moved along the time and fate but rather differently. Time and Fate were nature, hence natural. However Magic was, well, magical.

So each universe bloomed and slowly matured. Thus laid the problem. Two worlds were close. Close enough to share a particular place called Atlantis later. One of the world had magic, and it started to flow into the overlapped area. Magic tentively reached out shared some of its power and everything started to flourish. Magic infused with everything: earth, plants, animals, humans... Nothing was the same. Beneath the earth, ley line appeared. Magical beasts roamed. Creatures such as Goblins. Werewolves, Vampires came into existence. Human could wield the magic to some degree.

Humans and Creatures started to gather and form a community. A big council was set and the land was called Atlantis. They started to do productive work together. Many different branch of magic were practiced. Society thrived and population increased. Atlantis was no longer enough. People moved out and started colonies. Each guild of magic practicers had their own colonies. Humans without magic didn't understand their powers and magicals were viewed as Royals, Shaman, or even gods and demigods. No one commented about how Magical being spread those rumors in the first place.

Magic was very, very satisfied. She liked the notion of being a creator of sorts.

Sadly every good things must come to an end. Fate and Time intervened. Two worlds were bigger and much more developed. It was time to break off from each other.

Atlantis never survived the separation. It exploded. Only colonies remained, but without the other guilds to support the colonies, known as cradle of civilization, withered away. Magic originally concentrated on Atlantis spread around the Earth. Earth slowly embraced magic as part of nature.

Time and Fate may have been satisfied but Magic certainly wasn't. She was very petulant and sour with their work. Hence, she did something to spite other deities: She created something that can defy order and time. She breathe life into a Time Traveler.


	2. Walking Down the Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom, Severus, and Harry shared three facts; They had less than spectacular childhood, They could never trust adults, and They had a friend who accepted who they really were. A friend who'd appear out of nowhere, and disappear into nothingness in a second. A friend who would go tell the world to fuck off just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if someone is wondering what the hell just happened in the last chapter, that was my explanation of the beginning of the world and magic. I thought it is fitting to start at the very start of well, everything. First chapter was more of a prologue, a place I can show how the original character came to be. Don't worry if you can't really understand. They will be explained as the plot goes on.
> 
> Please, enjoy.
> 
> Oh, right. I got a beta who's not a user of ao3. Shoutout to awesome friend of mine. I can't really reveal the name because I haven't asked about it yet. But still, thank you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter can't and won't be mine, never. Rather sorry for myself on that note. Good for you, J. K. Rowling...

 

**Walking Down the Memory Lane**

 

A time traveler's first memory was about Atlantis. She hated it. Absolutely loathed it. Atlantis was a beautiful and peaceful place. It was the opposite of her life. She can certainly tell that she have never been there before. After all, when she first perceived herself, she was a little girl abandoned at wartime Germany. Anyhow, the memory could not be of a single person. It was too vast. She could recall when Atlantis was nothing but a piece of grassy land. She could vividly see the very start of magic manifesting and infusing with being that resided in there. She could remember how magical being formed society based by magic. Magic was everything to them. Magical being trusted each other when they figured out their words hold magic itself. They learned to do what they do best and trust each other to do what they can't do themselves. Everything sang of harmony and peace.

That's why she couldn't bear it. She never lived in the perfect Utopia. All she had was imperfect world aiming to break her heart at every turn.

Her very second memory was herself appearing out of thin air. Before the appearance, she never had the sense of being 'herself' considering she wasn't an essence. She had the body of a young toddler. Young girl with black hair and black eyes. It was winter of 1943, cold and bitter. The girl shivered. She was confused and curious. Therefore she started to walk around, looking for anything that might be familiar. All she saw was barbed wire.

Then, bang.

Searing pain blossomed on her right leg. She crumbled down to the ground. Red liquid poured out from the leg. Bitter, coppery smell filled her nostril. She wanted to gag. The girl couldn't understand what's happening. Panic filled her, and she disappeared.

Her third memory was another 'shifting' and landing on middle of the deep forest, where no trace of human touched. Yet none of this was on her mind; rather, she couldn't focus on anything but the pain. she slid down the tree trunk and moaned softly from the pain. Blood pooled around and she started to feel dizzy.

Then, world went pitch black.

Her fourth memory was waking up cuddled next to a warm and furry body. Looking down on her leg, she saw some sort of herb bandaged tightly upon the injury. She slowly hold herself up to find concerned eyes looking into hers.

"Centaurs?"

They looked so similar to the creatures of Atlantis.

"The little one knows. Not a foal but.... who would you be?"

The girl tried to remember anything that would point to who she was. But nothing seemed to come up.

"I have no name."

"Saturn wane above you, yet Mercury would be among your soul.

"I don't understand."

The centaur smiled faintly.

"Come. You will be ours for some time."

And the girl followed.

She ate a hearty meal with the younglings. She gained a name that would tie her to the earth more, according to the elder centaurs. She healed from her injuries. She learned to hunt without overkill. She met a Weretiger and vampire covens. She learned to distinguish human and were-beings. She could understand the meaning of each star and planet. She would know which berries and herbs were edible and which would help her heal faster.

However, Elowen Fay never knew she'd leave so fast.

It was a mountain troll that triggered her departure. She was alone after the centaurs took foals for a wash. Bored, Elowen decided to visit the vampires. She walked over the hills and reached a valley with small stream enclosed. Normally this was a peaceful place but the air reeked of something bad. No sounds of birds could be heard and many trees were broken and crushed like a mundane weed.

Elowen really, really tried to run away. After all, her gut feeling told her something was not right. However before she came into her senses, Mountain troll emerged with a huge club in its hand.

"GAAAAA!!!!!"

Additionally, it saw Elowen rooted on the spot and charged forward. Another wave of fear drowned her and she vanished. It was another shifting.


End file.
